


卫星

by BlueLeaf14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLeaf14/pseuds/BlueLeaf14
Summary: 莱姆斯.卢平刚刚丢掉了在霍格沃滋担任黑魔法防御课教授的工作，再一次前途未卜。但是他找回了他曾经最好的朋友，小天狼星。他曾经以为他失去了所有的朋友，但是他没有。他觉得这是世界上最好的事了。





	1. 一

［一］

      莱姆斯.卢平走在霍格莫德镇外的小径上，那是一条弯弯曲曲的土路，两旁都是菜地。莱姆斯拄着一根手杖，他走的很慢，脚步还有些微微的摇晃。他刚从猪头酒吧出来，他之前在那喝了几杯火焰威士忌，并因为几杯烈酒下肚而有些微醺。之后他就被当成个酒鬼被酒吧老板轰出来了。  
      那个长得很像邓布利多教授只是举止粗俗得多的小酒馆老板——阿不福思，是莱姆斯过去在凤凰社时期秘密传递情报的上线。并且还在莱姆斯一文不名的时候收留过他，让他在猪头酒吧二楼某间阴暗的客房里住过几个月，不仅如此，阿不福思还给他介绍过几个身份可疑的魔药原料买家，其中有几个还成为了莱姆斯的长期客户。这些年来售卖稀有的魔药原料一直是卢平的一条主要收入来源，多少能够适时缓解一些他的经济压力。所以虽然猪头酒吧老板是一个脾气古怪的人，但莱姆斯一直都还是很喜欢他的。  
      莱姆斯在对付黑魔法生物方面一直是一把好手，他也利用自己的这一特长搜罗一些较为难得的黑魔法生物魔药原料，当然，莱姆斯甚至也接过清除家庭食尸鬼和抓捕祸害庭院的小精灵以及活捉作乱池塘的格林迪洛的活儿。总之只要是能找到的活儿，他都做——毕竟一个无法胜任长期工作的狼人是没有很多挑选余地的。  
      比如，莱姆斯.卢平就刚刚又丢了一次工作，一份在霍格沃茨学校教授黑魔法防御课的很棒的教职工作。  
      霍格沃茨的校长邓布利多教授在他走时很大方的给他结了一整年的薪水，尽管莱姆斯辞职的时候，整个学年还并没有结束。  
      邓布利多是从莱姆斯11岁进入霍格沃茨上学时候起，就一直维护着他的，在莱姆斯心里最德高望重的教授。当初正是邓布利多校长想出办法，让他，一个身为魔法黑暗生物狼人的孩子，能够像普通巫师的男孩一样，有机会学习，有机会交朋友，有机会得到……一切。是的，卢平所有最珍贵的东西都是在进入霍格沃茨学习之后得到的。就像哈利.波特一样。就在莱姆斯认识哈利之后不久，他就看出了哈利对于霍格沃茨抱有的那种深厚的感情。莱姆斯从这个男孩身上敏锐的感受到了和自己当初一样的某些东西。  
      莱姆斯因为一阵兴奋和醉酒而感到头晕，他停下脚步，免得一头栽进路边水沟里去。  
      詹姆斯，我的朋友。你的儿子哈利在霍格沃茨生活的很好，他继承了你和莉莉的一切，他既勇敢，又善良。莉莉，你用生命守护的孩子，他长大了，他有朝一日会成为一个优秀的巫师的。  
      莱姆斯在乡下傍晚的微风中头更晕了，他不得不坐在一块大石头上，把手杖放在身边。大概是他刚喝的那些火焰威士忌。事实上，他刚喝了整整一瓶火焰威士忌。猪头酒吧的老板阿不福思是挑着眉毛把酒瓶从他手里抢走的。  
      阿不福思可不相信卢平的酒量。十二年前这个瘦高个茶色头发的青年在这里痛饮烈酒的后果他可还记得呢。莱姆斯不只是不省人事的直接一头倒在了猪头酒吧的地板上，而且还哭哭啼啼的像是个女鬼，并且在之后的两个星期里每天都像个怨灵一样出现在楼下吧台，试图和每一个来酒馆的客人喝酒。阿不福思可是记得清清楚楚，最后要不是阿不思出现在酒吧，自己就要直接对卢平施恶咒了。  
      “嘿，卢平。我可不打算留你在我这住了。”阿不福思粗声粗气的说着，一把从莱姆斯手里抢走了火焰威士忌的酒瓶，“你瞪我干嘛？现在我没有空房间，一间都没有！你最好在还能走路的时候，给我体面的自己走出酒吧，不然我就把你像扔醉汉一样扔出去！我说到做到！我可不想你在这嘟嘟囔囔影响我的生意！”阿不福思半小时前就是这么把莱姆斯赶出酒馆的，一句废话也不容得他说。就像当初小天狼星刚进阿兹卡班监狱，卢平把自己搞得狼狈不堪走投无路，阿不福思二话不说收留他的时候一样干脆。  
      “他之前来我这了，”莱姆斯出门前查看行李的时候，阿不福思边用脏抹布擦杯子边低声和他说，“阿不思给他留了补给和口信，十二年呆在阿兹卡班，他总得把自己收拾一下再出门吧。”阿不福思用和邓布利多教授一样湛蓝的眼睛盯着莱姆斯，然后说道，“他是五天前来的。就在月圆之后那天，阿不思让我准备了东西。”  
      五天前，哦，那时候莱姆斯还下不了床呢。他变成狼人那晚上搞砸了小天狼星重获自由的证据，还袭击了哈利。这是邓布利多教授告诉他的，还有其他一些什么，反正他连续在床上躺了好几天。  
      阿不福思把倒扣在桌上的木椅子从桌上拿下来，过段时间就要到酒馆生意好的时间了，但是现在酒馆里只有醉醺醺的莱姆斯。  
      “走吧，卢平。现在你应该有很多事要做了。别再想赖在我这的客房里浪费时间了。”阿不福思说完就走进酒吧里间去了。  
      刚刚丢了工作的莱姆斯坐在乡下路边的大石头上，前途未卜。这可不是他第一次这样了。莱姆斯.卢平的人生就是由丢工作和前途未卜组成的。他对此习以为常。并且这次他甚至有点开心得想要笑出声来。  
      因为，这一次一切都不一样了。

      路过的几只霍格莫德村猫头鹰正严肃的盯着眼前这个头发有点乱的醉汉，这个瘦高个儿的家伙是在路边使劲挥着魔杖把它们叫下来的。它们现在正落在路对面的木栏杆上咕咕叫的商量了一会要不要上去啄他，不过由于这个家伙天生一副看上去和蔼的样子，发起疯来也不像是会很危险，猫头鹰们决定只是盯着他，看他把羊皮纸放在膝盖上面写好的信卷成一个纸卷。最后莱姆斯挑了一只大个暗褐色猫头鹰，让那鸟带着信飞走了。

      骑士公交汽车的售票员斯坦.桑帕克差一点拒绝运载醉酒的莱姆斯到威尔士乡下他自己的家里，因为他确信莱姆斯会在路上把骑士公交的地板和床铺全部吐脏。后来在莱姆斯的再三保证之下，才勉强答应让他上车。  
      “你要是吐在车上，我会找你要赔偿的。”叫斯坦.桑帕克的小青年在莱姆斯身后关上车门。  
      “小天狼星.布莱克出现在法国了。”斯坦和一个中年女巫正在聊预言家日报的内容，“他真是疯子。”  
      这是莱姆斯在睡着前听见的最后一句话。

      莱姆斯在他林间的家里，木桌子上摊开着几本书，桌子正中还有一张很长的羊皮纸，上面已经写了一半，都是密密麻麻的字。桌子上被透过树影射下来的阳光照的斑斑驳驳的。  
      “夜骐是一种……”羊皮纸上写着。  
      莱姆斯一边读着自己写的文章段落，一边咬了一口左手拿着的三明治。面包屑静静地掉到旧地板上。

      门口传来敲门声。  
      莱姆斯开门看见一位黑皮肤高个子的男人。莱姆斯一时间没有分辨出他究竟是一位男巫还是一位在树林里迷路寻求帮助的麻瓜。  
      “金斯莱.沙克尔，魔法部傲罗司。”这个叫沙克尔的男人用低沉有礼貌的声音说，“请问是莱姆斯.J.卢平教授家吗？”  
      莱姆斯在周末的上午穿着洗的有些松垮并褪色的旧毛衣，左手还拿着刚才那块咬了几口的三明治，他可没想到他林中小屋的门口居然会出现一位魔法部的官员，还是一位傲罗。他愣住几秒钟，往好处想，莱姆斯，他对自己说。这位先生起码不是狼人登记处的。  
      “呃，你好，沙克尔先生，请进，请进。”莱姆斯把金斯莱.沙克尔让进屋，顺手把那半块悲惨的三明治从门口扔掉，  
      “请坐，快请坐。请原谅我这里太乱了。”莱姆斯把几本书和几杆羽毛笔从一张扶手椅上拿开，放在家里那张兼作餐桌和书桌的唯一一张木桌子上。又赶忙转身去炉子旁烧水。  
      “喝茶？”莱姆斯说，他趁着烧水的时间想了想这件事——为什么一位年轻精干的傲罗会在周六上午突然出现在位于人迹罕至的威尔士森林的自己家里。  
      “卢平教授，我是傲罗司新上任负责追捕杀人逃犯小天狼星.布莱克的。”沙克尔不紧不慢的说，声音听起来仿佛是在跟朋友聊天一样，丝毫没有一点紧迫，“据我所知，你曾在今年夏天见过他，小天狼星.布莱克，在霍格沃茨。是吗？”  
      莱姆将盛了茶壶和两个茶杯的托盘放在扶手椅旁边的小茶几上，又拿来了糖罐和一小杯牛奶。  
      “啊，”莱姆斯靠在木桌子上，将手插进衣服口袋里，“我在霍格沃茨的时候，已经和你的同事说过这件事，是的，我听说他在学校里出现了。小天狼星.布莱克。不，没有，我没有看见他，我没有面对面的见到他。在他出逃的那晚，我，我由于生病在医院里。但是我知道今年他在霍格沃茨，是的，邓布利多校长告诉我了。没错。”  
      莱姆斯不紧不慢的，说完给两个人倒了茶，并将一个茶杯放在傲罗面前。自己也轻轻端起杯子啜了一口，礼貌又温和的看着对方。莱姆斯已经弄清楚对方来意了，并且也打定主意怎么对付了。  
      “卢平教授，”叫沙克尔的男人喝了一口，将茶杯放回茶几，“你是小天狼星在学生时代的朋友，现在还活着的，唯一的好朋友。”他顿了顿，调整了一下语气，用显得更随和的语气说，“有没有任何可能，小天狼星在逃出监狱以后，会想要和你，他在这世上唯一的好友，联系一下呢？”  
      “沙克尔先生”莱姆斯声音缓慢而听不出感情，“布莱克杀了我最好的朋友詹姆斯和另一个好朋友莉莉。”  
      “请叫我金斯莱，”金斯莱说，“是黑魔王杀了你的朋友们。莱姆斯。”  
      “你应该知道他出卖了詹姆斯和莉莉，就像是他亲自杀了他们一样。”莱姆斯的声音变的冷冷的，“金斯莱，我恨他，害死詹姆斯和莉莉的人。”  
      “所以，小天狼星联系过您吗？”金斯莱问。  
      “不，没有。”莱姆斯回答，这回答显的有些例行公事。  
      “嗯，”金斯莱看着莱姆斯的眼睛慢慢地说，“您的回答和十二年前卷宗记载的一模一样。莱姆斯。”  
      “因为，我的心情和十二年前相比一点也没有变”莱姆斯将茶杯放到书桌上。  
      “所以，为什么你没有想过联系他呢，”金斯莱盯着莱姆斯，语气还是那样不紧不慢的说，“也许他想见你，你是他在这个世界上除了那个男孩哈利.波特之外，最有可能想要见到的人，你想过给他写信引他出来吗？莱姆斯？”  
      “我，呃，没有想过。”莱姆斯简短的回答，“我这辈子也不想再见他了。”  
      “邓布利多怎么说？”金斯莱继续不紧不慢的说，“他是最聪明的巫师，他有没有建议过你给小天狼星.布莱克写信，引诱他自投罗网？”  
      “邓布利多大概觉得这不会有用的。”莱姆斯微微侧了下脸，“布莱克不需要，朋友。他不会来见我。”  
      “这倒不一定。”金斯莱小声嘟囔了一句，然后又用平常的声音说到，“如果小天狼星. 布莱克联系你，请你立刻告知我们。他是一个极度危险的食死徒。”他顿了一下，“请你不要试图用任何方法一个人追捕或者对付他，虽然我可以理解你这么做的心情，莱姆斯，但是，请不要。这很危险。”  
      金斯莱站起身来，他的个子非常高，几乎比瘦高的莱姆斯还要高，而且明显比莱姆斯要强壮不少。金斯莱伸出右手，莱姆斯也伸出手和他握了握。  
      “别让他再扰乱你的生活，莱姆斯”金斯莱在门口说，“我会抓住小天狼星.布莱克。”  
      “谢谢你，金斯莱。”莱姆斯微笑着，他挺喜欢这位高个子傲罗的，“但是，黑暗不会因为躲避而消失的。”  
      “这句是谁说的？”金斯莱转过头看着莱姆斯问。  
      “邓布利多教授。”莱姆斯和善的说。  
      “说的好。”金斯莱转过身走出了小屋。


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus和金斯莱.沙克尔的一些对话。金斯莱好像发现了一些Remus的隐私。

      不论谁觉得金斯莱.沙克尔是个彬彬有礼，谦逊随和，善解人意的绅士，那个人都不可能是莱姆斯，不，绝不。  
      如果谋杀魔法部现任傲罗不会被抓住治罪投入阿兹卡班交给摄魂怪折磨生不如死的话，莱姆斯.卢平一定会强迫金斯莱先吃一大桶鼻涕虫，之后给他施呼啦啦咧嘴咒让他一直笑到下巴脱臼，再喂他喝一大罐忧伤毒剂，让他在悲痛欲绝中死去。莱姆斯一边气鼓鼓地灌下一大口本地麻瓜新酿造的生啤，一边在想象中折磨面前这位男巫。  
      金斯莱.沙克尔正坐在莱姆斯的对面，双臂交叉，手肘放在桌子上。他越过酒吧的圆桌盯着莱姆斯，看架势如果今天莱姆斯不说点什么让他能接受的话，他也不会轻易放过对方。  
      “统统石化，无杖无声咒。这相当高明，卢平。”金斯莱决定首先开口，既然总要有人先说话，不如由自己开头。他努力使自己显得很平静，“还没人能这样制服我。不得不说，你干的漂亮。”金斯莱说着向后靠在椅背上，继续盯着莱姆斯.卢平，一个胆敢对傲罗施束缚咒的男人。要是说金斯莱没有心里觉得屈辱，那是假话。事实上金斯莱正努力克制赌上沙克尔家族的荣耀立刻和对方决斗的冲动。毕竟这里是一家麻瓜的酒馆，而这附近就是麻瓜的小城镇。决斗不是一个明智的选择。  
      “你能解释一下吗，卢平教授。”金斯莱的语气现在听上去有点冷酷的味道了。  
      “沙克尔先生，”莱姆斯用餐巾擦干净嘴角不存在的啤酒泡沫，故意慢一点好让怒气听起来不那么明显，“我刚才很确定，你打算拔出魔杖攻击一个无辜的麻瓜。我认为这从任何角度来说都是不对的，我相信，沙克尔先生，这违反了麻瓜保护法和禁止向麻瓜泄露魔法的法律。”莱姆斯努力让自己听上去客观并且就事论事。然后抢在金斯莱张嘴要说什么之前莱姆斯又说：“相信我。马修.希钦斯他毫无疑问是一个完完全全的麻瓜。而且是一个正直的人。”莱姆斯看着金斯莱的眼睛，目光很诚恳，“马修.希钦斯是和我们的世界毫无关系的人，而且他是个好人。不应该受到任何魔法的伤害。”  
      “呵呵。是吗？”金斯莱冷笑，心里还没有放弃对卢平施恶咒的愿望，“一个麻瓜？既然如此你刚才的举动又是为什么啊，卢平？就好像，你生怕他看见你似的。你欠这位麻瓜先生钱啦？你认识他，而且还在躲着他！他是小天狼星.布莱…”  
      “嘘…”莱姆斯打断他激动的语调，“不！我向你发誓，他是麻瓜，在这个镇上上学！他绝不是小天狼星.布莱克！他的父母都是麻瓜，你不要伤害他！这些事和他无关！”  
金斯莱.沙克尔眯起眼睛打量他。

      必须承认在3个月里第5次出现在莱姆斯.卢平眼前，金斯莱.沙克尔是在监控他。还没达到实时监视的地步，但是金斯莱已经把莱姆斯列入可能和小天狼星有接触的名单里了。  
      北威尔士的这个小城距离卢平的森林小屋不到50公里。根据金斯莱的调查结果，莱姆斯.卢平在这座小城里的麻瓜大学工作，不是全职，是零工。  
      “你居然是麻瓜大学的教授？”金斯莱当时还是挺惊讶的，心里有点钦佩莱姆斯了。  
      “不不，我只是这里的博士后，名义上，因为博士毕业之后我没地方去了就在这里，只能是给我的导师打点零工。”卢平无奈的接受了金斯莱出现在自己工作的大学这件事。  
      “你在麻瓜大学研究什么？卢平博士？”  
      “呃，民俗学，威尔士地区凯尔特巫术魔法的历史与仪式保存。”莱姆斯不得不和金斯莱约好可以按时到城镇上的咖啡馆见面，免得金斯莱在什么更糟糕的时间地点出现。  
      “那是什么？某种魔法？”金斯莱起码表现的像是很感兴趣，“麻瓜对于魔法研究的历史？”  
      莱姆斯笑笑：“是的，麻瓜也在研究我们，他们其实并不是想象中那么傻，是吗？”  
      金斯莱不置可否。  
      这是一座非常小的城市，被茂密的森林和雄伟的断崖海岸线围绕着。城里的大学并不大，却也拥有着一百多年的历史。这里是英国最平静祥和的地区之一，总的来说是一个非常适合隐居避世的地方。  
      “威尔逊教授，就是我的导师，她是一个哑炮。”莱姆斯搅拌着自己的茶杯，“而且她和我们的好几位麻瓜学研究学者都有一点交情，你知道吗？”  
      金斯莱显然不知道，但是他还是点了点头，等莱姆斯继续说下去。  
      “这里如果最近来过什么生人，很容易被发现，我想小天狼星不会藏在这里的。”卢平把茶匙放在茶盘上总结到。  
      “这我知道，我们在埃及发现了小天狼星的踪迹。”金斯莱喝了一口自己的茶说到，“总之如果他和你有什么联系，你就告诉我们。不然你不说我也是会有办法知道的。莱姆斯。”  
      三周前的那次会面结束的时候，气氛总体上还称得上是和谐融洽的。

      但是今天，当金斯莱依约来到小镇咖啡馆的时候，一只脚刚踏进门口，莱姆斯就迎面走出来截住他，拉着他往外走。“金斯莱，我们换个地方谈。”莱姆斯行色匆匆。金斯莱忍不住往平常那个小咖啡馆里张望，只有几个在吃早午饭的本地客人，没有任何值得大惊小怪的人或事物。  
      于是当金斯莱随着莱姆斯在这间稍远的乡村小酒馆落座的时候，他心里是充满疑问想要向莱姆斯一探究竟的。  
      金斯莱已经学会不在麻瓜的酒馆里面点黄油啤酒，因为那会引来对方的大惊小怪和盘问，所以满脸胡子的麻瓜侍者依照莱姆斯的要求为他们端来了两大杯冒着泡沫的本地啤酒。但是莱姆斯看上去并没有要喝的意思，他看上去有点心不在焉。  
      “所以出了什么什么事吗？莱姆斯？”当你过得怎样，伦敦天气还是糟透了的寒暄终于结束，金斯莱开口提问。  
      “呃…”莱姆斯双手交叠，“学校的事，没什么大不了的。所以，金斯莱，你最近抓到小天狼星了吗？”莱姆斯显然不相信他抓到了。  
      金斯莱正要开口，突然他身体肌肉紧绷起来，盯住窗外。莱姆斯发现面前金斯莱的一只手握成拳头，眼睛危险的眯了起来。  
      莱姆斯转头看向那里，然后表情像是被人轻轻扇了一巴掌，接着他回头看金斯莱，皱起眉头。  
      金斯莱在北威尔士这个乡下酒馆的窗口瞥见这个身影的时候感到的是一种完全不可思议的震惊。黑色的短发，灰色眼睛，轮廓分明的英俊脸颊带着阳光般的洒脱。金斯莱已经把这张脸贴满了自己的办公室隔间，也深深刻在脑海里。  
      这不可能！小天狼星.布莱克三天前刚报告被发现在非洲的象牙海岸。为什么会在这里！？而且是以这样一种轻松得可以称得上无忧无虑的神态！？  
      金斯莱感到自己血液在血管里奔涌，他握紧拳头，一边收紧四肢蓄势待发，一边盯着小天狼星推门走进这家酒馆，看着他若无其事的扫视着吧台的方向。金斯莱悄无声息而迅速的从袖口抽出魔杖，双拳按住桌子，要抢先发动攻击。  
      但是就在金斯莱准备一跃而起的时候，听见耳边似乎有小股风声，手腕上一凉，然后浑身的肌肉仿佛突然凝结成了一块钢板似的，身体不能再移动半分。  
      这是无声咒！偷袭！金斯莱艰难的移动眼球想找到那个拿魔杖的人。小天狼星正向吧台的女招待走去，丝毫没有注意到这里。而眼前，只有莱姆斯.卢平。金斯莱瞪着他。他只是张开了右手手掌向前微伸着，左手平放按在圆桌上。两只手里都没有半点魔杖的影子。  
      金斯莱暗暗一惊，心里凉了半截。无杖无声咒。自己被石化了。完了，小天狼星马上就会看见自己手里的魔杖，然后就要发起攻击。还有这个卢平，他的魔法也不简单，自己试过想要挣脱束缚但是毫无用处。今天，今天就是我金斯莱.沙克尔以身殉职的日子了么？沙克尔家列位祖先，我金斯莱和家族世代的傲罗一样，都会为了魔法界的正义，不惜流血牺牲。今日被这些恶徒暗算……  
      莱姆斯并不知道金斯莱和列位祖先之间正在进行的沟通与宣言。在向金斯莱施完咒语之后，他像只警醒的察知有猛兽来袭的鹿一样，迅捷的站起来，脚步灵活而不发出一丝声响的从金斯莱身边走过，还把金斯莱的身体略微扶了扶，使他看起来像是双手抵在桌子上陷入深思的样子。接着莱姆斯三步并作两步，一闪身躲到小酒馆里侧一间拉着布帘子的小屋里去了。  
      “艾米莉亚，你好啊。好久不见，你更美啦。”小天狼星笑盈盈的和酒馆的女招待打着招呼。这个家伙真的有这么和蔼可亲的吗？说话声调是这么平易近人乐天派似的样子吗？金斯莱从圆桌边努力用眼角打量着对方，他记得调查资料里对小天狼星的描述，几乎所有证人都说小天狼星英俊而冷漠，说话时语调会在结尾拖长，有很浓的伦敦口音，听上去高傲不易接近。  
      女招待艾米莉亚拥抱小天狼星并亲吻他的面颊，“哦，马修！好久不见啦！一年了吧。听说你随着轮船出海去啦！”  
      “我刚回来，回学校才两周。”春风拂面的阳光版小天狼星回答到，“达伦教授说，这一次，我差不多就可以完成我的论文啦。这次我们去了南极洲，亲爱的艾米莉亚我还给你捉了只企鹅当礼物的，只是，只是我回来时候太饿了，把它吃掉啦！哈哈哈哈。”  
      这个长得很像小天狼星的青年把酒吧女招待逗得满脸通红笑得花枝乱颤。  
      不，这不是小天狼星。金斯莱心里有个声音在说。他仔细打量那个青年，觉得对方身高和体格都和小天狼星有些许的不同。在阿兹卡班呆了12年的人不可能有他这样厚实的肩膀皮肤粗燥的红彤彤脸庞。这看起来太，健康了。而且这个青年比小天狼星高大约5公分。不，不是他。可是，长得真的太像了。天下会有这样的巧合吗？  
      而且，梅林的屁股，该死的卢平不是见了他就像耗子见了猫似的吗？这到底是怎么回事，梅林的指甲盖啊，那个卢平到底跑到哪去了？  
      这个叫马修的长相酷似小天狼星的青年，看了看酒吧内，目光也扫过了伏在圆桌上思考的金斯莱，“艾米莉亚，今天，嗯，今天有别的人来酒吧吗？”  
      “我刚来接班，我没有看到别人出去。”艾米莉亚边擦拭吧台边说，“你在找谁，马修。哪个相好的吗？”说完咯咯咯的笑起来。  
      “呃，不，不是。我就是问问。你说今天没有其他人来过？”马修追问，一只手不自觉的捏了捏衣服口袋，口袋的边缘露出了一张纸的一角。  
      “是啊，马修。你要喝点什么？”  
      “哦，不啦，达伦教授今天还等着要见我呢。”马修说着就要告辞了，“再见，艾米莉亚，哎呀…”  
      马修转身走到了门口的时候还在扫视酒吧角落，心不在焉的撞了一下靠门口的圆桌，那正坐着被石化一动不动的金斯莱。马修这一撞，金斯莱原本握在石化的手里的魔杖顺着桌子，掉到了地下。  
      “哦，对不起先生，是我不小心撞掉了您的，呃，东西。”马修蹲下身子拿着魔杖尖的一头把魔杖捡起来放到圆桌上，“给您，先生，这是您的，呃，嗯，棍子。”  
      马修对着连头都懒得抬的男人，搔了搔额头。推门出去了。  
      过了一分钟，莱姆斯轻手轻脚的回来了，还去吧台要了纸巾，做出刚从洗手间出来擦手的样子。金斯莱恨不得把他直接塞马桶里。  
      金斯莱感到面颊边一阵热风拂过，然后身上的每条肌肉又变的柔韧起来，他不禁往后一靠喘着粗气。  
      “嘘…”卢平把食指放在嘴边作出小声的手势。  
      金斯莱死死瞪着他。双臂交叉，手肘放在圆桌上。

      “好吧，卢平先生。就算他是完全无辜的麻瓜。你也要跟我说清楚，你和他到底是怎么回事。你干嘛要袭击我！”金斯莱小声咆哮。  
      “马修他——马修.希钦斯是我们大学海洋环境研究专业的博士生，”莱姆斯小声叹口气，开始介绍，““他应该是在一年多前随着科研考察船去进行科考了，大概是刚刚回来。我们在一个学校工作，所以，某种程度上，就是，算是朋友。是的。没错。”莱姆斯伸手拨了拨头发，“至于我和他之间的事，我可以向你保证完全是工作上学术上的私人之间的事，和魔法世界或者小天狼星.布莱克没有一丁点的关系。”  
      莱姆斯说完之后抿着嘴唇。若有所思。  
      金斯莱，沙克尔打量他。  
      “卢平。” 金斯莱站起身，一字一顿的说，“袭击傲罗，是一个非常愚蠢的选择。”完这句话，他慢慢地走出了酒馆。


End file.
